With the progress of society and technology, there are more and more contacts stored in a mobile phone terminal. Currently the mobile phone supports static query of the contact information when offline or during a call. The displayed information is the user pre-entered and stored information such as contact names, addresses, numbers, even head image, and locations. However, there are no dynamic statistics and display of the communication situations of the user with the contacts in the related art, which is against the user understanding the communication situation of both parties and making judgments and actions. For example, when the user communicates with a contact, the user often does not know the statistics information of the current communication in the overall communications: for example, the number of incoming calls, the number of outgoing calls, duration of incoming calls, duration of outgoing call, and the number of sent and received text messages, how long have not contacted, and contact intimacy ranking of this contact, as well as which contacts are the most frequent contacts, and which contacts need to be contacted as soon as possible, and so on.